Larry (Video Game)
Larry was a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Though he mainly cares about the safety of his daughter and generally has good intentions, his loud, cantankerous and judgmental attitude causes him to be a thorn in the side of most of the group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown All that is known about Larry is that he was a retired army commander that had a history of heart problems. Larry married a woman and together they had a daughter, Lilly, who is also a survivor of the apocalypse. According to Lilly, Larry went through a great deal of suffering and loss during his life, including coping with the loss of his wife, keeping her wedding band in his pocket at all times to remember his late wife. His losses hardened him and caused him to become immensely harsh and judgmental towards life and anyone whom he thinks might threaten Lilly and his own welfare, as he only has her to protect and live for. He also knows the story behind Lee Everett and his troubled past, causing an antagonistic relationship between the two, as Larry thought Lee's status as a convicted murderer spelled danger for his daughter and their group, where Larry even went as far as to try and kill Lee in order to save everyone else. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" Larry was a survivor encountered by Lee. Along with Lilly and the other survivors, he was seen holed up in a rundown drug store that was coincidentally owned by Lee's family. When Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck arrive at the drugstore, Larry is seen yelling at Carley for disobeying the command given by his daughter to keep the door shut at all times. After Lee's interference, he looks at a dirtied Duck and immediately believes Duck is bitten since a walker attacked the boy and covered him in blood. Lee will then have to decide whether to side with Larry or Kenny. Side with Larry: Larry is relieved Lee has seen sense and proceeds to try to chuck Duck out but stops when Katjaa clears the muck and reveals there is no bite. Kenny his son fine, Larry apologizing half-heartedly for his actions. Side with Kenny: Lee shouts viciously at Larry, asserting he will fight the man himself if it means he can save Duck. Alternatively, he calmly orders Kenny to knock Larry out, but Larry easily overpowers him, knocking him out with a single punch. After raging over whether Duck was bitten or not, and subsequently cowering behind a counter in fear as walkers began pounding on the doors, Larry drops to the floor due to his stress provoking his heart problems. While talking to Lily, Lee mentions Larry's temper, causing the man to curse him. Larry also periodically cries out in pain due to his condition, his daughter Lily doing what she can to comfort him. Lee and the group work to get nitroglycerin pills to help Larry's condition. They achieve the pills, Larry taking them and making a steadfast recovery. However, the pharmacy alarm was triggered, forcing the group to flee. During the escape, after Lee is forced to choose between Carley or Doug, Larry will angrily scold whichever one of them survived for being too traumatized to do anything before telling them to move. After Lee saves Clementine from a walker, Larry punches Lee to the floor, even if the player supported them earlier, attempting to leave him behind for the walkers. However, Lee is saved by Kenny, who calls Lee an "asshole" or "good friend" depending on if Lee sided with Larry earlier. He is later seen at the motel and confronts Lee. Larry reveals that he knows about Lee's past and threatens that if anything happens to Lilly or Clementine, he would tell everyone about Lee's secret. "Starved For Help" Larry is first seen at the Motor Inn along with the other survivors. When Lee, Kenny, and Mark bring back Ben Paul and Travis/David Parker, he is furious as there are now more mouths to feed. Lee has the option to give him food, which is considered a "tough choice" by the game. Lee can also give his axe to Larry to help with the makeshift wall. Doing so will make Larry help save Lee when he is attacked by a reanimated Travis/David, but only if Lee saved Doug in Episode 1. If Lee saved Carley, she will shoot the walker instead, regardless of who Lee gives the axe to. Later, he is seen at the St. John's Dairy Farm along with the others. He tells Lee and Lilly to lighten up and give the St. Johns a chance, too concerned about his hunger to worry about anything else. His attitude is considerably lighter when he is on the farm, claiming the change in scenery helps. He takes particular interest in Brenda St. John, flirting with her, and sticking up for her when Lee accuses her of cannibalism. When this accusation is proved true, he is put in a meat locker with Kenny, Lee, Clementine, and Lilly. Inside he starts yelling at the St. Johns and banging on the door furiously. Although Lilly pleads for him to stop, he refuses and his increasing stress causes a heart attack. When he stops breathing, Lilly tries to perform CPR to save him. However, Kenny is convinced he is dead and wants to kill him to prevent him from reanimating. Lee then decides who to help. Either way, Kenny picks up a salt lick and drops it on his head, killing him. It can be seen briefly before the salt lick is dropped on Larry's head that Larry slightly moves his mouth. However, it isn't clear if the CPR worked or if Larry was on the verge of reanimating. Regardless, Kenny kills Larry with the salt lick. When the group cannot find a way out of the locker, Lee searches Larry's corpse for coins, and can find his wife's wedding ring in the process. Lee uses the coins to unscrew an air conditioner, allowing Clementine to go through the air-vent and unlock the door from the other side. Larry's body is left behind when the survivors leave the dairy, possibly devoured by the oncoming walkers. "Long Road Ahead" Lee reminds Kenny that they/he killed Larry and that it has caused even more problems with Lilly. Lily will also mention how Kenny killed Larry several times. Lee can choose to tell Katjaa about what had specifically happened to Larry if he confesses his past to her. If Lee confesses his past to Kenny, depending on his choice of words, Kenny may mention that he just "smashed a guy's head in with a 50 pound block of salt", clearly referring to Larry. Lily also brings us her dad shortly after killing Carley/Doug, calling him a murderer or claims she would forgive him depending on Lee's choices. Kenny brushes it off, stating she would kill him as revenge for what he did to Larry. "No Time Left" Kenny mentions that the fact that they are trapped in an attic with a bitten person (Lee) is similar to the situation with Larry. Christa then questions who Larry is and Kenny tells her that "it don't matter". Later, Kenny will recall the incident with further detail and explain Larry's heart attack, but only if Lee and Kenny did not fight on the train and side with him over Lily most of the time. Christa asks, "Larry didn't make it out did he?" and Kenny nods before he responds with, "But we did." If Lee says he didn't hurt anyone, the stranger will taunt Lee on how he held Lilly back while Kenny smashed his head, referring to Larry if Lee helped Kenny kill Larry. Season 2 "A House Divided" While Alvin and Clementine talk about Nick, Alvin asks Clementine if she knows anyone who did "something like that". Clementine has option to tell Alvin how Lilly's father, Larry, died and then "she shot another woman/guy" resulting in them either leaving Lilly behind or taking her with them only for her to steal their RV. Regardless of previous player choice Alvin will be shocked by these events. "No Going Back" In the dream sequence, Clementine and Lee discuss Lilly's anger. Clementine has the option of asking if she was angry over her father's death. Death Killed By *Himself (Accidental, Heart Attack) *Brenda St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Danny St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Andrew St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) After suffering a heart attack, Lilly tries to save him, but Kenny believes that he is dead and his brain must be destroyed to prevent him from coming back as a walker and devouring them. *Kenny (Assumed Before Reanimation) Lee then has to decide who to help. Either way, Kenny picks up a salt lick and drops it on his head, destroying his brain. *Lee Everett (Caused, Assumed Before Reanimation, Determinant) If Lee helps Kenny, he assists him in destroying Larry's brain by preventing Lilly from giving CPR to and shielding her father. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Larry has killed: *David Parker (Zombified, Determinant) *Travis (Zombified, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Lilly is Larry's daughter, the only thing left in the world that he truly cares about. His sole motivation is to keep himself and Lilly safe. He will always support her in group disagreements and puts her before anyone else in a group. Lily is fiercely loyal to Larry. She admits that he has a short temper, and can be difficult to deal with, but says that this comes from a lot of pain in Larry's past, and that underneath that, he's a good man, trying to keep her safe. The two do not always agree, or even get along with each other, but even when they're fighting, Lilly and Larry will present a united front to others. Larry is one of Lilly's greatest sources of support and of stress, since she constantly worries about his heart condition, and Larry seems incapable of remaining calm during some situations. At the St. John's Dairy Farm, these two mostly kept to themselves during the time before dinner, as they were seen alone near a gazebo. After the events at dinner and being locked in the meat locker, Larry pounds on the door, screaming for them to let him out and and that he will kill them. Lily tries to calm him down, but her attempts don't work. Larry has a heart attack and passes out the on the floor. Lily acts in desperation and begins CPR. After Kenny smashes his head in with a salt lick, she starts to sob and won't let Lee or Kenny talk to her. When Lee asks to search Larry's pockets, she is angry and asks if Lee is asking permission to "loot his corpse". When Clementine is able to get the meat locker door open, Lilly is very reluctant to leave her father's body. She goes into a state of depression and begins to develop a seething hatred towards Kenny. This eventually drives her mad, and she ends up killing either Doug or Carley. Lee Everett Larry shows extreme distrust towards Lee. When the group is fleeing the store, Larry punches Lee in the face and left him for dead, although Kenny intervenes and helps him. Lee either tries to get along with Larry, giving him the benefit of the doubt, or simply tries to not talk to him (Determinent). However, Lee never shows any real hatred towards Larry, although Lee can either tell him he isn't worth the energy to hate or that he is not his enemy, which Larry refuses to believe. Lee also has the option to trick Larry into eating the human meat he is served even after trying to warn everyone. Lee has to decide whether or not to help Kenny kill Larry during the events in the meat locker at the St. John dairy. This goes on to affect his relationship with Larry's daughter, Lilly, greatly. Clementine Although they are not seen interacting much, Larry and Clementine seem to have a neutral relationship. At the motor inn, Larry threatens to hurt Lee if anything happens to Clementine, showing that he cares for Clementine's well-being. Despite Larry's harsh and judgmental attitude, Clementine doesn't seem to dislike or hate him. After Larry's head is smashed in by Kenny, Clementine is horrified by his death and cries, just like she would for any friend. Kenny Kenny was initially extremely hostile to Larry displayed when the brute thinks that Duck is bitten and wants to throw him out, the pair even willing to fight each other. (Determinent) However, tensions soon settled after their conflict, Kenny even wanting to help the man. In Episode 2, Kenny frequently argues with Lilly, saying that they she is not their leader. This results in Larry growing hostile with Kenny as well, supporting his daughter. During the events in the meat locker at the St. John dairy, Larry collapses from a heart attack. Kenny tells Lilly that he too wishes to save Larry, but says that he can't be saved and he must be stopped from reanimating. Eventually, Kenny crushes his head with a salt lick, and later tells Lee that he didn't enjoy what he did to Larry, and tells him that he did it for the safety of the group. Carley Along with most of the group, Carley shows a strong dislike for Larry. After Carley shoots the walker in the drugstore, the gunshot attracts walkers to the pharmacy. Larry scolds Carley for nearly killing them all after the walkers leave. In "Starved For Help", if she survived, Carley suggests that Lee give Larry food just to get in good with Lilly, and says that Larry can be a "real dick" sometimes. Doug Along with most of the group, Doug shows a strong dislike for Larry. Larry seems to dislike Doug, backed up by him walking straight into Doug in Starved For Help. When Lee gives Doug some food, he declines and Larry shows up, calling him "Dough-boy", telling Lee to give him the food, but Lee refuses, saying he decides who gets the food, which causes Larry to angrily tell him to "decide smart." Mark Larry treats Mark in the same aggressive manner that he treats most of the people in the group. Mark thinks Larry is a little harsh in how he acts, and thinks worse of him depending on what Lee says. He is even mocked by Larry when struggling or improve their barriers, the man calling him a pansy and getting mad if Lee gives the axe to Mark and not him. However, Mark will always try to get along with him and slightly criticizes Lee if he makes no effort to get along with Larry. After finding out that Mark's legs were chopped off by the St. Johns, Larry is horrified by what happened to Mark. Katjaa Despite Larry wanting to throw her son out of the pharmacy in Episode 1 in belief that her son was bitten, Katjaa doesn't seem to harbor any ill feelings towards him. Katjaa and Larry seemed to be on neutral terms and weren't seen interacting much. Larry probably tolerated Katjaa the easiest due to her usefulness and neutrality. Kenny Jr. When Larry sees Duck covered in blood, he assumes that Duck is bitten and says that he must be thrown out of the pharmacy for the walkers, saying that he'll turn and kill all of them. Depending on your choices, Larry may show remorse over what he said when Katjaa discovers that Duck wasn't bitten at all. The two never interact for the rest of the game, but it can be assumed that Duck dislikes Larry and avoids him for most the time. Ben Paul For the short while Ben knows Larry, he is scared of him because of how vulgar, irritable, and selfish he is. Larry wants Ben and David/Travis to be kicked out of the motel because they would just be more mouths to feed. When Ben later finds out what happened to Larry at the St. Johns' farm, he seems to be unsettled with fear. Brenda St. John Larry is seen flirting with Brenda and he seemed to be fond of her. Brenda seems to like him as well, calling him a big old sweetheart and telling Lee to be more understanding towards him as the apocalypse can bring out the worst in people. When they are having dinner, Lee discovers that the family are cannibals and can attempt to warn the group. Larry scolds him for being so rude, but when he discovers that Lee is telling the truth, he immediately loses any feelings he had for her and is sickened by her actions. He even wishes her and her sons dead, expressing a strong desire to kill them with his bare hands shortly before his death.}} Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" *"Starved For Help" Trivia *Larry has Ischaemic Heart Disease which requires him to take nitroglycerin tablets. *In "Starved For Help", Lee has to decide who to give food to. 42% of players choose to feed Larry. The fourth most out of any character, only behind Clementine, Duck and Mark. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012) *In Episode 2, Larry carries two Georgia quarters and a dime in his pocket and is shown to still carry his wallet and his wife's wedding ring, likely as a memento of her. *Larry's death is ironic, for numerous reasons: **In "A New Day", he voted that they must smash Duck's head in. Later, in "Starved For Help", Larry gets his head crushed. **At the beginning of "Starved For Help", Mark states that he "wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him." This foreshadows the event where Lee, Clementine, Lilly, Kenny, and Larry are all locked in a meat locker. **He states moments before he dies that Lee is "stuck with him", and that he plans to be around long after Lee dies and be the one to prevent Lee from turning if that should happen. (Determinant) **Both Larry and his daughter betray Lee by some means. **The two people who contribute to his prevented reanimation are members of the group that he wanted to throw out, Lee for his past and Kenny for protecting his son. (Determinant) ***Larry will ungratefully attempt to kill Lee in the drugstore (even if he sides with him in the argument before his heart attack) when walkers break in, due to his past as a convicted felon, despite Lee saving him by obtaining his medicine. ***He also gets in to a fight with Kenny when he prevents Larry from evicting his son, Duck. (Determinant) *Despite being the oldest member of the original Macon survivors by nearly 20 years and having a heart condition, Larry is shown to be the physically strongest survivor in the group, being able to knock both Lee and Kenny to the ground with only one punch. **His strength is also shown during Jolene's video diary at the end of Episode 2, when he and Mark are seen moving a couch. Mark struggles, dropping his side, while Larry easily holds on to his end. *If Lee tries to revive him, Larry's mouth can be seen moving before Kenny drops the salt lick on his head; however, it is not made clear if this means that he was still alive at that time or that he was beginning to reanimate. *Larry is one of the survivors whom Lee can choose to give the rations to. Depending on the type of ration that he gives, he responds differently. Out of those survivors, Larry is the only one with three different responses. **If Lee chooses to give him an apple, he tells him that he hopes that doesn't make them friends. Lee points out that he could've given Larry nothing, but Larry will ignore Lee. **If Lee gives him the cheese and crackers, he'll tell him that he should shove it up his ass, but he is too hungry. Strangly he doesn't take the food from him unlike the other options. **If Lee gives him the beef jerky, he'll say that Lilly needs to stop worrying about him so much. *Terence McGovern is credited for Larry in "Long Road Ahead", despite the fact that Larry does not appear. *Larry is the first character Terence McGovern has voiced, the second being Gary. *If the player chooses to remain silent and not intervene during the scene where Kenny and Larry argue about Duck being bitten, Katjaa will eventually finish cleaning the muck off of Duck and find that he indeed was not bitten and Larry will end up apologizing for his actions. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Macon Category:NPC Category:Deceased